The World Beyond the Sunset
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: The war has ended and the Light has been defeated. The world under Voldemorts rule is as twisted as his mind and now Harry, unwilling heir to Voldemort, must somehow survive this nightmare. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Might be spoilers for all books. I never do remember quite well what happened when and I might let something slip by accident. Please read with caution.  
Author's Chapter Notes:  
Beginning of the story.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Chapter 1

A dark clad figure leaned against a blackened tree void of leaves. The hood of its long cape was drawn up to cover the persons face and their hands where folded neatly across their chest. The landscape around them was just a barren as the tree they leaned against. No grass grew, nothing moved but the scorched banches of the darkened trees. And this stretched as far as the eye could see, an everlasting expanse of death, as it had been for the past decade. Voldemort won, that much was obvious. The Muggles had gotten antsy and all it had taken was for Voldemort to mention a nuclear attack on one of the countries to set off a chain reaction. And poof, there goes the world. So, Voldemort got his wish of no Muggles, captured the remaining survivors that didnt support him, and turned the world into his kingdom. Wizards, being slightly immune to the effects of radiation through their dabblings had only minor changes in DNA. Wildlife where pretty much wiped out or distorted to produce lambs with fangs and spider legs or kittens with bat wings.

Pretty sad, but what can you do? Grow it all again? I laugh at you, for this is what is now, and it is known as Morsmordre.

Voldemort has no imagination. Did you expect anyhting less?

The dark figure shook his head and blinked. He was having a conversation with himself again. He pushed off from the tree and started off in a certain direction. The radioactivity had caused clouds to hover constantly over the whole world, making it dark. But not cold for the bombings brought the earths core close enough to keep it from freezing. The figure scrunches up his face 'Get a grip. You know all this already, who am I thinking to?' He reaches up and scratches his white and black haired head, his originally coal black hair had been effected by the radioactivity. No! He was not old! Finally fed up with the talking to himself, he reached up and slapped himself soundly across the cheek, knocking the hood free to expose the face of the boy who lived. Grumbling some more, Harry drew his hood up again and set off at a brisk pace., unknowingly appearing like a certain potions master.

A shiver crawled through Harrys spine and he looked up. Ignoring the looming obsidian castle floating high above and focused on the huge raven circling above his head. 'Foul beast.' Harry thought and lowered his head, darting towards the underside of the castle as fast as he could. But the raven had seen him and was swooping down, talons extended. Harry rolled to the side and the raven missed him, circling around again for another go. Harry started running again, heading for an outcrop of rocks when he heard the cry of the raven again. He turned and dodged again, only escaping the claws by seconds this time. He turned to go back towards the rocks, he was so close! Stopping abruptly when he saw a dark, feline shape hulking there, he backed up slowly. A Panthaera was a decendant of the past big cats. Their eyes glowed red with insanity and their fangs dripped with poison. It lurched towards him and Harry thrust his hand out towards it, his fingertips emitting a yellow light that shot towards the animal. It yowled in pain as the light struck it in the face and Harry felt a tug at his cape as he was lifted into the air by the raven twice as large as he. Swinging limp in the birds talons, Harry smirked, that panthaera would be blind for life.

The raven flew through one of the large windows in the castle, Harry having no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Harry fell to his knees as the raven dropped him to the cold marble floor.

"You were out." A cold voice stated from among the lurking shadows.

Harry restrained a glare from emerging on his face. "Yes."

A white hand lashed out and Harry was sent to the ground again, a hand to his cheek where it was turning rosy. His lip twitched in controlled anger, for he knew what would happen if he acted out. Silence stretched as Harry righted himself and stood, coming to stand before the dark throne once more. "Forgive me for speaking with insolence, Lord." Harry said tightly, "I was searching for rebels."

A dark eyebrow rose. "So close to the castle?"

Harry merely nodded, knowing it was useless. Punishment would be inevitable. "Closest to danger, furthest from harm."

There was a moment of silence before the white, slender hand appeared in the darkness and crooked a finger. "Come to me."

Harry picked himself up and kneeled before the large black throne. He felt cold scales slide across the backs of his hands as Nagini wound her way up to her master's lap. The white hands stroked her lovingly as the Dark Lord observed his charge.

"You defy me too many times, Seth."

Harry winced inwardly at the use of his other name. 'Defiance is the smallest thing I wish upon you...'

A wave of magic flung Harry against the far wall and pinned him there, his head cracking on the hard stone. Blood trickled out from his bangs and down the side of his pale face as he slumped. Voldemort smirked. "Indeed Seth. My destroyer of light and all that is good who was banished to the desert for his crimes. Even your thoughts defy me, do you need reminding of your place?"

Memories of dark rooms and the sound of screams echoed in Harry's head as he looked up in fear. "Please no!" he whispered.

Voldemort's blood red eyes glinted evilly "Oh, but I do believe you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Hp.

The World Beyond the Sunset Chapter 3

Harry winced as his jaw twinged when he bit into the apple shaped banana that he had gotten from the kitchens. Punishment had been severe, Voldemort had been furious no thanks to Pettigrew announcing that the rebels had once again sabotaged the transfer of resources to his troops on the Eastern front and he had taken his anger out on Harry, leaving him bedridden for days. Now able to walk again, Harry was on his way to see his tutor for his lessons. Voldemort had insisted that he be well educated for a position by his side, Harry believed it was just a brainwashing tactic. All he ever learned was the dark arts and mind magics.

He ducked swiftly when he heard a whistling sound and felt something pass inches above his back. Spinning around with a spell on his tongue he paused when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing there with his son at his side, holding his cane in a loose hand by his side. Harry narrowed his eyes and straightened up. Being one of Voldemorts head advisors, Harry was forbidden from harming the man, and he took advantage of that every chance he got. Not to mention his slimey git of a son who was always attatched to his side, just in case. Draco sneered at Harry and he refrained from blasting him into the far wall.

"May I help you, Lord Malfoy?" Harry said smoothly, tone coated with cool indifference. How he hated calling that bastard 'Lord'.

"Off to lessons?" Malfoy Sr. said, peering down his nose, "It would be most... _unfortunate_ if you skipped out again and forced our Kings hand. Why, you might not even survive."

"Indeed. Most unfortunate. Which if why I must bade you good day, lest I be late." Harry attempted to cut off the conversation and turned to leave but the cane decended on his shoulder, halting his steps.

"Don't turn your back to me, boy, when I am talking to you." Lucius hissed, twisting the cane so the snake head dug its sharp fangs into Harry's shoulder painfully.

Harry bit his tongue to keep from hissing in pain and turned around. "Is there something else you wish to say to me?" He just managed to keep a strained note from his voice.

Lucius smirked, "Dismissed."

Draco chuckled as Lucius shoved Harry with his cane and Harry quickly carried on, knowing it was dangerous to be in an empty corridor with the two.

Climbing the steep stairs he emerged from the bowels of the castle where all but a few towers of Voldemorts lair resided into the courtyard where his teacher was waiting. He was an old man with shaggy snow white hair and ice blue eyes clad in old fashioned warrior clothes, sharp sword and all. Harry had seriously underestimated the man when he had first met him but quickly learned that while he may look old, he could out duel anyone besides Voldemort himself.

"Good afternoon Seth." The man said and Harry kneeled before him, bowing his head in respect, "Professor."

Harry wasn't surprised when his teacher rose to his feet and walked away, drawing his sword from the sheath at his side without another word. He was a man of few words. Which was fine with Harry, because he couldn't be bothered to answer. Rising from the ground, Harry stood there completely relaxed, yet coiled on the inside. They faced off from opposite sides of the courtyard. Any moment now...

The old man suddenly moved, his sword flashing as it swung downwards and a silvery arc of energy flew towards Harry who ducked and thrust his hand towards his teacher, "Curor Lucus!" he said, voice level and the red ball of energy missed its target by inches. Harry felt a cold snap run down his spine and instantly braced his mental barriers as he spun to avoid another spell. An instant later he felt a massive pressure on his shields and felt his knees buckle. He turned the stumble into a roll and made a slashing motion with his arm that his professor avoided, an invisible energy hitting the pillar behind the old man and putting a large crack in the brick.

Harry circled his teacher, hands splayed to defend against any melee attacks as he fought to keep him out of his mind. He let a tendril of thought escape his shields and his teacher pounced, going after the thought like a starving dog. Harry smirked as he fully brought down his shields and released a pulse of dark energy to attack his teachers distracted mind. It was a gamble, letting his shields down, but any moment now his teacher would find a way to break his shield as he always did and Harry would be defenceless. He may have the power, but his teacher had the perseverence.

A lance of pain flashed through his head and Harry saw white as his mind was attacked by a separate force. He fell to his knees and bit back a scream. Where had that other attack come from? It couldn't have been the professor... could it? His watery eyes opened to see his teacher walking towards him, sword by his side. He was smirking.

Harry bristled. It WAS him! He had found a way to have two separate attacks going at the same time!

'The bastard!' He disguised a flick of his wrist as a spasm of pain and slumped to the ground with relief when the energy blade sliced open the mans shin and caused him to lose his concentration.

Not wasting time, Harry rolled onto his belly and slammed his palms into the ground, "Terra Fluctus!" The earth rose in sections and his teacher nimbly danced away, giving Harry room to regain his footing.

His teacher twirled his sword at his side like a cane as he regarded Harry. The teen found his eyebrows to be drawing together and carfully relaxed the muscles. Uneffected is the best emotion for battle. On the inside, however, he let his irritation boil behind his temporary shields that were slowly rebuilding themselves. His magic sparked with his anger and Harry felt it growing, becoming more [i]alive[/i].

Wiggling his fingers, he allowed the magic to pool in his fingertips and studied his teacher. A bleeding cut on his shin was all that Harry could see for his efforts and bit his tongue in distracted irritation. Was there an opening?

A sense of impeding doom made Harry snap his half formed mental shields down once more and brace himself for his teachers onslaught. The hit sent him staggering and his teacher darted across the grass like a snake upon a baby owl fallen from the nest. Harry felt the cold metal of the blade at his jugular and froze.

"Pathetic." his teacher hissed but Harry smirked.

"Half assed pathetic at least." Harry sneered, wiggling his glowing fingers from where they were poised between them, the glowing blade of energy pointed directly at the mans heart. He watched with amusement as his teachers eyes flashed and lowered his blade.

"Lesson over." the old man turned and walked away, ignoring the boy who still had his deadly blades gathered at his fingertips. Harry grinned and flicked his wrist in the mans direction, intentionally aiming high. The blades cut into the stone above the mans head and sent a pile of dust cascading down on the pristine black leather vest.

A spell was instantly sent his way and Harry ducked, smirking as his teacher stomped away. It was so much fun irritating the man.

"Very good, Seth." A cold voice hissed behind him and Harry froze. Voldemort.

A hand decended on his shoulder and Harry resisted a shudder, "Why so tense? The battle is over. You have made me... proud." He purred sinisterly, drawing a long skeletal finger down Harry's cheek, who felt his insides freeze in revulsion. The snake smirked at his protege when the boy seemed to take root in the stone below him, he could smell the fear and repulsion and it made him chuckle in sick amusement.

"So proud." He swept away from Harry to regard the tall tower that towered over them, though nothing compared to the caverns below, it could look over most of England. His empire. The dark tower was a symbol of his power he had over the land and Voldemort liked to remind people of this power.

Suspicious, Harry watched his malevolent master stalk about the courtyard in a wistful manner. Something must have pleased him greatly to garner this type of reaction.

"I have a mission for you." Harry jerked in surprise, unable to hold in the reaction. Voldemort had never let him off the grounds willingly before.

Voldemort kept his back to Harry as he talked, "You are to assist Macnair and Dolohov at one of the camps. Listen to their directions exactly and any disobedience will be reported to me after proper punishment." Harry flexed his hands in his hidden sleeves in nervousness, trying to keep the sweat from trickling down his face. Go to the camps? He almost shivered. He needed only to see the corpses from those God forsaken places to fall to pieces at the beginning of his imprisonment.

"There you will learn how to rule over your inferiors and how to deal out punishment properly, something you have always lacked at." Voldemort said pointedly, turning around to examine the boy with his intensely red snake eyes. The boy had grown, but he still had that irritating spark that Voldemort needed to eradicate before allowing him any closer to his side.

'And this is sure to turn that fire to ice.' Voldemort thought gleefully. His perfect weapon was almost complete!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oooh... Volde's being creepy again.

I hope this chapter will satisfy the droves of people who have recently decided to watch my stories. And for anyone new: I don't update fast. Deal with it. You'll get your chapter eventually, even if its a year from now.

Sorry if the grammar and spelling was off, my Wordpad has crapped out on me and left me with Notepad which is very hard to edit on.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
